Perdoname
by Viridiana
Summary: Ellos se casaron, tuvieron un hijo... pero las cosas no salieron bien... WINXED Es mi primer fic aqui, pero denle la oportunidad...


**Hola!**

**-Bueno es mi primer historia por aca... ¡Que emocion! **

**-Si, lo se... llevas diciendo eso desde que lo terminaste... -Ryoma Echizen torcio la boca. **

**-Ya callate, enano...**

**Es mi primer historia, pero denle una oportunidad...**

**si?**

**NADA DE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ME PERTENECE Y HAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO. LO HAGO PARA DIVERSION DE LOS FANS.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Perdóname**

Ya era tarde, bastante noche… Pero las noches en Rizenbull siempre eran calladas, pero en esa casa, ese dia… no.

Una pareja discutía acaloradamente, sin importarles; que un niño de apenas tres meses estuviera en el piso de arriba dormido.

-¡¿Que es lo que no entiendes?! –El rubio aventó a la pared un reloj que encontró en su camino.

-¡El porque sigues en esa vida! –Su pareja trago saliva y alzo la cara. –Tu siempre dijiste que solo hasta que devolvieras a Al su cuerpo… ¡Ya lo lograste!

-¡No entiendes nada Winry! –Edward se agarro la cabeza con desesperación. -Yo ya no conozco otra vida… Cuando regrese de la puerta…

-Decidiste que querías empezar una familia… me buscaste… sabias que te amaba desde que éramos niños… -Intento acercarse a el, pero la evito. –Me dijiste que te saldrías de la Milicia…

-¡Y lo intente! ¡Diablos! Tú sabes que lo intente… Pero, no conozco otra vida… Al menos no en este mundo…

-¡Intenta de nuevo! –La oji-azul lo miro con dureza. –Hazlo por…

-¡No! ¡Ya me canse de intentar! –Una nueva pieza del amueblado iba a dar a dar con la pared, pero Winry lo detuvo.

-Ni lo pretendas Edward Elric… -Le bajo el brazo. –James aun esta dormido, me sorprende que con tus gritos aun lo siga…

-No quiero discutir más… -Agarro la maleta que estaba a lado de la puerta. –Me voy… -Estaba a punto de girar la perilla cuando su esposa le hablo una vez mas.

-Píensalo bien, Edward… -Se sintio morir, aunque no la veía… juraba que estaba llorando. –Si cruzas esa puerta… cuando vuelvas ni James ni yo estaremos aquí…

Lo dudo un momento, pero aun asi la giro.

-Eres igual que Hohenheim… igual que tu padre… -La rubia dijo esa frase sin pensarlo, y cuando menos lo sintio estaba acorralada contra la pared; con la mano de su marido contra su garganta.

-Nunca, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a compararme con el… -Su mirada, ya no era la misma de Edward del que ella se habia enamorado.

-Ja… el tambien los dejó a Alphonse y a ti cuando niños… -Sus ojos encontraron los dorados. –Pero hay una gran diferencia, tu recordabas a tu padre y podías contarle a Al acerca de el; pero James apenas es un bebe… y yo no tengo intención de contarle acerca de ti… -Intento zafarse de esas manos. –Ahora vete, y déjanos en paz…

-Perdóname Win… -Le dio un beso en los labios. –Después de todo… creo que yo no era el hombre para ti… no soy un hombre de familia.

La soltó y salio de su hogar. La rubia se desplomo y empezó a llorar por largas horas… ella tambien dejaría esa casa…

**Perdóname  
Si pido más de lo que puedo dar  
Si grito cuando yo debo callar  
Si huyo cuando tú me necesitas más**

* * *

-Winry… han pasado casi dos años… -Un joven rubio y bastante sonriente intentaba hacerle la plática. –He hablado con…

-No me importa Al… -La oji-azul suspiro con fuerza. -¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a decir? James y yo estamos bien sin el…

-Mi sobrino necesita a su padre… -Alphonse ya contaba con 23 años y era un veterinario con mediana fama en Ciudad Central. –Mi hermano ya no es el mismo…

-No viene al caso… -Apretó la mano de su hijo que miraba atento los escaparates. –Es un militar, y estamos divorciados… No ve al niño, y aunque el lo quisiera; yo no estoy de acuerdo…

-Eres terca… -Coloco los brazos en su nuca. –Jamie es idéntico a Edward… hasta en su carácter… me gustaría que algún dia me dejes enseñárselo…

-¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! –Alzo al niño en sus brazos y camino hacia su trabajo. -¡Gracias por tu visita! Pero puedes irte regresando a tu casa… -Antes de desaparecer de su vista se giro a verlo. -¡Estoy muy a gusto viviendo aquí, en Lior! –Ahora si ya no la veía, y frunció las cejas con desagrado.

-Hagas lo que hagas… no te va a perdonar… -Edward apareció atrás de el. –Te dije que tu estupido orgullo te traería problemas…

-Hey, el hermano mayor soy yo… -Edward intento hacerlo reír, pero su "pequeño" hermano lo enfrento.

-Pues empieza a actuar como si lo fueras… -Paso a lado de el empujándolo con su hombro. –Y no me vuelvas a meter en medio, yo quiero mucho a Winry y aun más a Jamie como para dejar de verlos por tu culpa…

-Al… -Comprimió el cigarrillo que tenia en la mano hasta convertirlo en basura. -¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuando me volví un cobarde?

Cruzo la calle y se permito desvariar unos momentos. Aunque Edward habia crecido, solo era capaz de igual la altura de Al, que rondaba por los 1.70… y en muchos sentidos, su hermano era mejor que el. Eso lo enorgullecía.

-Tendré que hablar con ella…

Se sentó en una banca afuera del taller donde sabia que su ex –mujer trabajaba como reparadora; su hijo, estaba en la guardería de lado.

Ed sabia que Winry no habia rehecho su vida; lo sabia por Riza Mustang… Ella y la rubia eran amigas, y como Roy era un mandilón pegado a las faldas de su mujer… OK, esto no era cierto, ¡Pero que genial era molestar al peli negro con esos comentarios!

Vio como una mujer salio cargando a su hijo en brazos, y se metían al taller… Iba a dejárselo a la madre…

Se quedo embelesado en el cielo, ese dia era hermoso…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ya estaba atardeciendo y el no lo habia notado. –Te hice una pregunta… -Acomodo a su hijo en sus brazos.

-Si quieres te ayudo… creo que ha crecido bastante y pesa… -Se levanto y extendió sus brazos. –Win, no le voy a hacer nada…

-En serio, hoy fue un dia pesado y estoy cansada…

-Dámelo, mientras caminemos a tu casa… -Se lo arrebato y antes de que le gritara empezó a caminar. –Anda, te estas quedando atrás…

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Se puso delante de el. –Devuélvemelo, es mío, es mi hijo…

-Es nuestro, tu sola no pudiste haberlo hecho… -La esquivo.

-Si, pero tu te fuiste, tu nos abandonaste… tu lo quisiste asi…

Las palabras lo frenaron y miro con atención a su hijo… era el, el de pequeño. ¡Como le habría gustado que sacara los ojos de Winry!

-Tu no nos quisiste lo suficiente… -Noto como la madre tensaba los puños. –Te pedí que dejaras esta vida, tu odiabas a los militares… y aun asi, ellos fueron mas fuertes que tu propio hijo… -Dejo que su flequillo le cubriera los ojos. –En verdad desee con todas mis fuerzas cuando nos casamos, que fueras feliz; te lo merecías después de todo lo que pasaste… -Le mostró sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas. –Pero nos apresuramos tanto, no estabas preparado para lo que se venia…

**Perdóname  
Cuando te digo que no te quiero ya  
Son palabras que nunca sentí  
Que hoy se vuelven contra mí**

-Te amo Winry… eso siempre fue verdad… -Cargo con un solo brazo al niño, y con su mano libre intento acariciarla… pero se la aventaron de un manazo.

-No me mientas… ya no. –Lo miro con un poco de ternura, pero mayormente con lastima. -¿Sabes? Creo que la que ahora no se siente segura de formar una familia… soy yo. Al menos, no contigo…

-Eso no es cierto… ¿Por qué no haz tenido citas, Win?

-NO es tu asunto. –Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. –Esta refrescándose la tarde, Jamie podría enfermarse…

-Lo siento mucho, Winry… lo eche a perder… -La jalo suavemente de su brazo. –No llores, no me gusta verte llorar…

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga? –Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse por el llanto. –Al fin habia encontrado un poco de paz…

-Dame una oportunidad… déjame demostrarte que no soy el mismo… -La abrazo y dejo que su camisa absorbiera el agua salada.

**Perdóname  
Perdóname  
Perdóname  
Si hay algo que quiero eres tú**

-Edward… no se si te quiero a mi lado… -Susurro contra el. –Cuando te fuiste, me entere por Riza cuando estarías en Ciudad Central… Asi que después de dejar a James a su cuidado fui a verte a tu hotel… me iba a tragar mi orgullo, pero no esperaba encontrarte acompañado…

-¡Oh, Win! Yo… -La oprimió con más fuerza. –Bebí de mas en una cantina… me sentía la cosa mas asquerosa, te habia dejado con James tan pequeño… Se me acerco esa tipa… una cosa llevo a la otra… y el licor me cegó.

-Si, lo note… -Se separo de el. –Pero tambien note lo fácil que te es consolarte con las mujeres… ¿Con cuantas haz estado estos años, Edward?

-No viene al caso, no quiero hablar de eso contigo… no ahora… -La asió de la mano. -¡Fui un estupido!

-¿Ahora comprendes que las cosas no son fáciles?

-Por favor, Winry… intentémoslo…

**Perdóname  
Si los celos te han dañado alguna vez  
Si alguna noche la pasé lejos de tí  
En otros brazos, otro cuerpo y otra piel**

-Yo se que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti… -Jamie suspiro en los brazos de su padre. –Vamos a hacerlo por el… dejare mis viajes… -La oji azul lo miro con sorpresa. –Hable con Mustang y me dijo que podría hacer trabajo de escritorio…

-Aquí debe de haber algún truco… -Disfruto del contacto con la otra piel. -¿Tu, en un escritorio? ¿Dónde?

-Bueno, a lo mejor ahí habría un problema… tendríamos que irnos a vivir a Central… -Noto que estaba logrando su cometido… ella estaba dudando. –Haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa… Yo te amo Winry Elric…

-En eso te equivocas... –Se dio por vencida y le sonrió con ternura. –Yo ya no soy Elric, regrese a ser Rockbell…

-Eso tambien se puede arreglar… -Acomodo a su hijo en un solo brazo, y con el otro acorto la distancia entre los dos. -¿Que dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo… otra vez? Las cosas serán distintas… -Rozo su aliento en los labios de Winry. –Te lo prometo…

-Edward… -Cerro sus ojos y disfruto el momento.

Ella lo amaba con mas intensidad, aun, que cuando eran solo unos niños. Ese amor nunca se habia ido, ni cuando cruzo la puerta de esa casa…

No podía engañar a su corazón… LO AMABA Y nada iba a cambiar eso…

-Esta bien… una oportunidad más… -Le mostró sus urbes azules. –Pero solo una, asi que mas te vale que la sepas aprovechar…

-¡Gracias Win!

La abrazo más fuerte y la beso, asi, sin más. Sus cuerpos unidos en ese abrazo y ese beso… con el cuerpecito de su hijo entre ellos… ¿Acaso hay una felicidad mas grande?

Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y siguieron con su camino… Winry le tomo la mano y…

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS LE HICISTE A MI AUTOMAIL EDWARD ELRIC?! –De un momento a otro, la rubia parecía un gigante… uno muy grande y muy enojado…

-Yo… yo… -Esperaba que de un momento a otro una llave inglesa se estampara contra el.

-¡¿LO VOLVISTE A TRANSMUTAR?! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! –Alzo la mano y evaluó los daños. –Mi mejor obra y tú la tratas como si fuera cualquier cosa… -Lo jalo y Edward hizo malabares con su hijo en brazos. –Tendré mucho trabajo esta noche… Lo bueno es que Jamie esta dormido…

-¡Hey, hey! –Le corto su monologo. –Esta noche es para nosotros…

-Pero, tu automail…

-Nada. Esta noche es solo para ti… y para mi… -Dejo que su aliento caliente le recorriera el cuello a su compañera. –Pero no hay que hacer ruido… James podría despertarse y… no creo que te guste que nos vea haciendo lo que haremos, ¿verdad?

-Ed-ward… -Trago saliva con fuerza. –Vamos… -Se sonrojo y siguieron caminando.

-_Je… creo que vamos a terminar MUY cansados…_

**Perdóname  
Si no soy quien tú te mereces  
Si no valgo el dolor que has pagado por mí  
A veces**

* * *

-¿Totalmente seguro? –Un pelinegro parpadeaba confundido.

-Totalmente… -Un rubio sonreia con malicia. –Hoy mismo… hoy mismo lo confirmaron…

-Vaya… y yo que pensé que la reconciliación habia sido lenta… -Roy se recargo en su silla… y le sonrió con picardía a su visita. –Creo que no perdieron tiempo, ¿eh?

-¡Fuhrer! –El rubio se sonrojo y miro al techo. –No se porque me ofrecí a decírselo…

-Porque tu hermano Edward esta muy ocupado con su hijo y su mujer embarazada… -Mustang movió la cabeza. –Pero… ¿dos?

-Si, mi hermano esta como loco… Tendrán gemelos… -Alphonse le dio otro sorbo a su bebida. –Hace un rato que lo telefonee… estaba…

-¿En shock? –Riza Mustang entro al despacho con una niña en sus brazos. –Quien lo diría El Alquimista de Hierro al fin fue domado… ya era hora… -Le entrego a la niña a su padre. –Creo que este segunda boda le termino de abrir los ojos…

-Mira que necesitar dos bodas… si al menos hubiera sido con una mujer diferente… ¡No, Riza, solo bromeaba! –Roy se escudo en su hija, de solo 3 años. –Por favor, cariño… baja el arma…

-Sabes que no me gustan esas "bromitas" –Enfundo su pistola, mientras un asustado Al sudaba la gota gorda. –Entonces… Tu hermano y Winry… ¿Al fin son felices?

-Si, al fin lo son…

Alphonse se permitió sonreír con genuina alegría.- Su hermano podría dejar a un lado esos traumas que lo acompañaban desde niño… y Winry estaba encantada en ayudarlo…

Ella, Jamie… y esas dos niñas que crecían dentro de ella…

Porque si, Al estaba casi seguro que Win esperaba niñas… y si asi era…

-Mi hermano la va a pasar mal…

**Perdóname  
Y no busques un motivo, ni un por qué  
Simplemente yo me equivoqué  
Perdóname**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Ahhh que tierno...**

**-Tipico de ti... primero los separas y despues los unes... -Ryoma dejo de jugar cartas.**

**-Shhh... enano entrometido...**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!! ^^**

**Dejenme un rw para saber su opinion, si?**

**LA CANCION ES: Perdoname de Camilo Sesto.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
